The present invention generally relates to drivers for driving threaded fasteners having various head configurations.
It is well known that there are many different threaded fasteners and screws that have different types of recesses or outer surface configurations that can be driven by drivers that can vary from driver bits that are held in sockets of pneumatic or electric motor driven tools or merely have the handle for a user to manually rotate the fastener to tighten or loosen the same.
Aside from the conventional single slotted screws, the most popular configuration for screws is the Phillips head screws as well as the Robertson® screws. The recess of the Phillips head is the well known cross slotted configuration which is defined by ISO standard 8764-2004(E), and is shown in the inspection gauge of FIG. 3 thereof, which is specifically incorporated by reference herein. The Phillips head recess does not experience the easy disengagement of the screwdriver as compared to a single slotted head because the bit is captured on all sides within the recess. The Robertson® recess is defined in the Draft revision ASME B13.6.3 2002 standard for type III pan head machine screws, and also specifically incorporated by reference herein. The Robertson® configuration square recess also captures the driver on all sides.
Drivers have been designed and commercialized which are capable of driving more than one configuration of a threaded fastener, such as a slotted head and a Phillips head. Such combination drivers can be convenient for a user if the combination can effectively engage more than one type of head configuration, because a single driver rather than multiple ones can be used.
A combination driver that is effective to drive both Phillips head screws and Robertson® screws would be highly desirable and is not known to be commercially available.